crimsonshellfandomcom-20200223-history
Shion Liddell
Shion Liddell (詩音リデル - Shion Rideru, also unofficially written as Zion and Sion) is the main antagonist of Crimson-Shell. Shion is the Jet Rose, the leader of the Black Rose mutations, and temporarily a Crimson-Shell Division member in disguise in order to track down Claudia and steal her Premier Seed in hopes that it will make their 'Father' return to him and his 'siblings'. In the final confrontation between him, Xeno, Claudia, and Robin, he is shot with Crimson-Shell bullets by Claudia. However, his fate ultimately remains unknown as his body was never found. Personality Shion initially appears to be a cheerful and innocent young boy when he joins the Red Rose Division. In truth he is deceiving and manipulative, bent on destroying Claudia. At times he becomes overtaken and erupts into fits of rage, suggesting mental instability, mainly demonstrated when he blames Claudia for being the true failure. It is implied, however, that beneath his shell lies a deeply troubled and hurt child, blinded by the events of his past that have led him to his turn of evil. Appearance Shion resembles a young boy, somewhere around his early teen years, of a fairly short height. He has short white hair with a single strand jutting upward from his head, and light purple eyes. His former Red Rose uniform consisted of a white, long sleeved, button-up coat lined in red and black pants with a checkered pattern around the cuff. He also wore white boots, and gloves that had a checkered pattern around the wrist. When he appeared in his normal attire Shion wore a black jacket with double buttons and long sleeves, and a purple rose hanging from a ribbon around his neck. Underneath this outfit, he bears the Black Rose Brand. History Five years prior to the beginning of the story Shion, Victoria, and others were taken by The Mad Scientist as the test subjects for his experiments to develop a human-rose mutation. From this, Shion and Victoria became Black Roses, and Shion, who was highly compatible with the seed, became a Jet Rose. When the perfect mutation of the Roses, the Crimson Rose, was created The Mad Scientist disappeared. The Mad Scientist's assistants in the lab began to have difficulties controlling the Black and Jet Roses, and decided to get rid of them. This made Shion frustrated and enraged, so he decided to kill the Crimson Rose. Victoria posed as Gerhart's personal assistant so the Black Roses could infiltrate the Crimson-Shell Division, and obtain Shion's goal of killing the Crimson Rose. Plot Powers & Abilties As a Jet Rose, Shion has great powers which surpass normal human, although his powers is still weaker from the perfect mutation, Claudia. Trivia *Despite the official English translations spelling his name as Shion, Jun Mochizuki spells his name as 'Zion' on one of his sketch pages shown in her 'Odds & Ends' artbook. The reason for this is change is unknown and has never been corrected. *Shion's personality is somewhat similar to Oz the B-Rabbit from Pandora Hearts just as Claudia is similar to Alice, two of the main protagonists from the 'sister series' Pandora Hearts. He also closely resembled Vincent as a child, and his color scheme is akin to that of Xerxes Break's. * Shion's last name can be interpreted as an allusion to the Liddell family, the original inspiration for the Alice in Wonderland books. Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Characters Category:Black Rose Category:Mutation